Valarr Waters
King Valarr 'Waters' Targaryen was the King of the Seven Kingdoms and the Prince of Summerhall, and the third born and bastard son of Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Appearance Valarr has the traditional Targaryen features, silvery hair, and average build. However, he does have one defining feature. While his right eye is the traditional Targaryen purple, his left is a light blue. History Prince Valarr 'Waters' Targaryen. Valarr is the bastard son of Queen Daenerys Targaryen, and an unknown father later revealed to him to be Jasper Arryn. He is currently the only surviving male Targaryen and last remaining son of Daenerys. He was born in the year 334, making him 33 years of age. Valarr grew up in Queen's Landing and enjoys the same formal training that the other sons of the queen enjoyed. He was trained in the yard by the Master-at-Arms, and trained by the Maesters to read write, and do sums, as well as other lordly duties, and finally the Septas taught him manners and of the Seven. He was later knighted, albeit reluctantly, by Ser Luthor Tyrell, who detested his bastardy. Valarr was later granted the castle of Summerhall which had been rebuilt under his mother's reign. Recent Events Valarr served as Prince of Summerhall in the last years of his mother's time as Queen. Upon her passing a Great Council was called to determine succession to her throne. At the council he was gifted the valyrian steel sword that Daenerys had weilded, Dragon's Call. He was one of the primary claimants to the throne at the council alongside his niece, Princess Alysanne, who he later confessed feelings for. Alysanne was forcefully crowned by Lord Commander Luthor Tyrell of the Queensguard and after a skirmish with Jasper Arryn's Gold Cloaks, fled. Valarr and Jasper both rode to Queen's Landing after the council whereupon Valarr slipped away. He gathered materials hoping to tame his mother's other children, her dragons. It was at the Dragonpit of Queen's Landing that he met with Jasper Arryn who revealed his fatherhood to Valarr. Valarr was later crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms, by the High Septon and took his place upon the Iron Throne. His reign was short but turbulent, and saw the Iron Islands, the Westerlands, and the Reach rise in rebellion against the Crown. Dissent and intrigue within his court in Queen's Landing absorbed his attention, and kept him from more promptly dealing with the rebellions until they reached a critical point. When Alysanne Targaryen was kidnapped by unknown agents, Valarr flew into a rage and murdered all but one member of the Kingsguard, and departed from the Ashen Keep for the docks, where he intended to sail to Dragonstone and attempt to tame Drogon. He was intercepted by the High Septon, and after a brief confrontation, the High Septon compelled him to abdicate his Crown and name the High Septon as his successor. Ardrian Celtigar demanded that he surrender Dragon's Call, deeming him no longer worthy to carry the blade, and took it to Lyonel Baratheon to offer the Stag Lord the Crown. Valarr allegedly went into exile in Essos with a portion of the Royal Treasury. In truth, he diverted the ship to Dragonstone and attempted to carry through on his original plan. He met a fiery end while attempting to tame Drogon alone, though none but the crew of the ship he sailed on know the truth of the matter. As revealing the truth of Valarr's whereabouts would also mean accounting for the gold the ship was carrying, the crew swore each other to secrecy. Thus, the people of Westeros believe that Valarr "the Vain" is living a life of luxury in Essos. Family * Daenerys Targaryen, his mother, deceased 367 AC * Jasper Arryn, father ** Maekar Targaryen, his half-brother, deceased ** Aegor Targaryen, his half-brother, deceased *** Alysanne Targaryen, niece and betrothed Category:Crownlander Category:Targaryen Category:Valyrian Category:Deceased